Humans are social animals. They engage each other through a variety of communication channels. They talk with each other, they take photographs and movies of each other, and through advances such as smart phones, they transfer and exchange information (and gossip) on a continuous basis, irrespective of where the parties the such exchange are located.
Humans also are expressive creatures. They express themselves both through the media that they employ to communicate with each other, as well as through their physical actions and the clothes they wear. As technology expands, there is an increasing melding of the different expressive modes and the communication channels by which people express themselves and share their thoughts and feelings with each other.